itsmadfunnyfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Jojo Siwa: Don't Deal with The Devil
Jojo Siwa looks Pretty and Cute when helping Cuphead and Mugman. References * Jojo Siwa * Cuphead "Don't Deal with The Devil" * Tetris * Nickelodeon * Justin Bieber * Kid Icarus Uprising * The Jungle Book * Spongebob Squarepants * Melanie Martinez * Katy Perry * The Little Mermaid * Frozen * Dragonball * Popeye the Sailor Man MAD References * The Amazing Spider-Minaj Characters * Cuphead (Voiced by Kevin Shinick) * Mugman (Voiced by Tom Kenny) * Jojo Siwa (Voiced by Avril Lavigne) * Elder Kettle(Voiced by Billy West) * Ribby and Croaks (Voiced by Travis Willingham and Khary Payton) * Goopy Le Grande (Voiced by Eminem) * Cagney Carnation (Voiced by Kevin Shinick) * Hilda Berg (Voiced by Grey DeLise) * Cala Maria (Voiced by Rachel Ramras) * King Dice (Voiced by Caleb Hyles) * Chips Bettigan * Pip and Dot * Hopus Pocus * Phear Lap * Pirouletta * Mr. Chimes * Tipsy Troop * Mr. Wheezy * Mangosteen * The Devil (Voiced by Khary Payton) Mentioned * The Root Pack * Justin Bieber * Kaa * Melanie Martinez * Katy Perry * Goku * Popeye Transcript (Scene Begins with Cuphead and Mugman running on Inkwell) Cuphead: Come on, Mugman! We got to find the boat of Ribby and Croaks where their contract are! Mugman: Good thing we got The Root Pack's contract, And I think fighting Ribby and Croaks are easier than Tetris! Did I just mention Tetris? Cuphead: Mugman, Look! (They stopped to see a girl) It's a ponytailed girl with a hairbow! Voice: Yes, You called? Mugman: Huh? Who said that? Jojo Siwa: It's Meee! Jojo Siwa, Nickelodeon's favorite Popstar BETTER than Justin Bieber....And you boys must be soooooo cute! Cuphead: Actually, We're men...Because Elder Kettle told us so. Jojo Siwa: Maybe you're just some cartoony young men. Cuphead: Now let's go fight Ribby and Croaks on their dock for their....(Manly Voice) CLIP JOINT CALAMITY! Jojo Siwa: Great! The award should be.... Cuphead: Their contracts....Cause they both dealt with The Devil? Jojo Siwa: What devil? Cuphead: Probably The Devil of The Devil's Casino..... Jojo Siwa: Yeah...Right, Let's go, Booooys! Yahoo! Cuphead: Was it me? Or is this teenaged girl's Pretty and Cute when helping us (Scene goes to title card "Jojo Siwa "Don't Deal with The Devil" '''with Jojo Siwa logo sparkling as Jojo Siwa's Kid in a Candy Store music plays) (Cuphead and Mugman are about to fight Ribby and Croaks inside the boat) '''Ribby: We've had fightin' souls since we've been tiny tadpoles. Croaks: Crude and bad, 'cause we're from the wrong side of the lily pad. Ribby and Croaks: You went for broke and now you're croaked! Cuphead: Not Today, Frog Boys! Mugman: Please let this be a good part! (Cuphead and Mugman both got into a fight with Ribby and Croaks until Jojo Siwa (In a butterfly costume) appeared) Jojo Siwa: Hey there, Frog Brothers! Ribby and Croaks: What do you want, Young girl? Jojo Siwa: I want you.....feel the rhythmic dance moooove!! Ribby: We're so croaked. (They watched Jojo Siwa dancing so pimp, They are under her adoring trance) Ribby: Woaaah... Croaks: It's so beautiful, It's hip, It's cool.....Take our contracts! (Jojo Siwa takes Ribby and Croaks' contracts as Cuphead and Mugman looked at her in shock) Cuphead: Yikes....Her moves put those frogs under her trance just like Kaa from The Jungle Book. Mugman: But when did she get cool and hip powers than us? Goopy Le Grande: That's nothing! She thinks I'm a cute little blueberry, But I'm just a slime for pete's sake! Cagney Carnation: She thinks I'm a cute, innocent flower and not just a sinister flower...and she gave me this necklace! Hilda Berg: UGGGH!! She gave me a makeover.....Which I looked like Melanie Martinez or Katy Perry, I guess. Cagney Carnation: (Takes off a necklace Jojo Siwa gave him) She wanted to make Inkwell look more cuter like her, took our contracts first by doing cool, hip, and pimp things! Goopy Le Grande, Hilda Berg, Cuphead, Mugman, Ribby, and Croaks: She did? Cagney Carnation: No... But are we gonna wait around until she does? Cuphead: Hmmm.....Let's go hop on unto our planes!....after more soul contracts. (Scene goes to Cuphead and Mugman in the sea, surrounded by more wrecked ships and giant rocks) Cuphead: We gotta take Cala Maria's contract....without letting Jojo take it. Mugman: You got it, Cuphead! (Cala Maria rises from the ocean, and then flips her octopus hair back while making a pose) Cala Maria: Yoohoo! Cuphead: Alright! Let's begin! (Jojo (As a mermaid in a rock) singing which the three heard her) Cala Maria: What the? Cuphead: Oh great...It's her again! Mugman: Good gosh, Cuphead, do something! Cuphead: I'm trying! (His plane flies to Jojo) Jojo, what are you doing here? That's not how you defeat the bosses like that! Cala Maria: I think her voice is pretty.....Her song is catchy.....Do it more! (Jojo keeps singing) Cuphead and Mugman: Jojo, NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! Cuphead: It's "Let It Go" all over again! That's it! We got more contracts to do....Then it's time to confront King Dice and The Devil! (Scene goes to Cuphead and Mugman with King Dice outside of The Devil's Casino) King Dice: Well, lookee here! You actually pulled it off...but you made me lose a bet!! And for that, you ain't seein' the boss just yet. We're gonna play a little game first! Cuphead and Mugman: It's on! (They all go to The Devil's casino and they gasp in shock as they see Jojo (in a casino dress) with the Casino Bosses defeated) (Jojo blows a bubblegum and popped it) Jojo Siwa: I win. King Dice: Drats! That girl is more stronger than Goku and Popeye!! Cuphead: Well...Let's go fight The Devil himself now....(Mugman shook his head) (Scene goes to Cuphead and Mugman with The Devil in Inkwell Hell) The Devil: Welching on me just like all the others, eh... I'll teach you for backing out of a deal -- have at you!! HA HA HA HA HAAAAA!!! Mugman: Uh....It gets worse and worse! Cuphead: I know....Let's fight him! (They see Jojo Siwa in an angel's dress flying until she fell to the ground and gets up) Jojo Siwa: Don't worry, boys! You'll stop that devil while Miss Jojo's gonna rule the world! Mugman: Yyyyeahh.....Let's go fight the devil while Jojo's gonna help us. Cuphead: Mmmhmmm....By the way, GET HIM!!! (Cuphead, Mugman, and The Devil started fighting eachother) Jojo Siwa: Enjoy yourselves fightin' that darn devil....While I go give those contracts a makeover, Look out Rubber hose land! (She destroys all of the Inkwell residents' contracts using her magical powers) (Scene cuts to Cuphead, Mugman, and Elder Kettle back at Inkwell) Elder Kettle: You did it, You boys and your new friend freed everyone of their debts and won't be bothered again! Cuphead and Mugman: AWWWW YEAAAAAAHH!!! HI-FIVE!! (They both gave eachother Hi-Fives) Cuphead: But what about our new friend Jojo? Elder Kettle: (Sigh) I'm afraid the side effects of your new friends' magic....turned out to be unbearable Cuphead and Mugman: WHAAAAT?! (Jojo (In a cartoony dress) walks to Cuphead and Mugman) Jojo Siwa: See boys? I told you Jojo Siwa will take over the world! Cuphead: Wait, You didn't...(They all see every Inkwell resident (Mostly the bosses) wearing pimp, cute, cool, and hip clothes) Elder Kettle: Told you it's unbearable. Cuphead: UGGGH!! We gotta into the music business. (Segment Ends) Trivia * Antagonists: Jojo Siwa, King Dice, The Casino Bosses, The Devil * Protagonists: Cuphead and Mugman * This is the first time Jojo Siwa gets parodied * This is the first time Cuphead gets parodied Category:Segments Category:Video Game Parodies Category:Video Game Segments Category:Cuphead Category:Cuphead Parodies Category:Jojo Siwa Parodies Category:Macey Mello's Parodies